Porcelain
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: He was sometimes scared to get too close to her. Afraid that he would somehow be the ruin of her. JasperAlice, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight! But if I did, trust me, there would be more Jasper...nekkid!! _

_**Summary: He was sometimes scared to get too close to her. Afraid that he would somehow be the ruin of her. JasperAlice, oneshot**_

_Here's an attempt at Twilight! Jasper and Alice are too cute but this one's gonna be a bit angsty. It also...is coming from some of my experiences recently. Ah, boys. So complicated. So...yeah. What better way to heal than to write fics! And, lately, I've realized that what happened to me with all this mess isn't exactly a bad thing, so in a way it is like this fic! He likes me so much he doesn't wanna hurt me! DOI! That's GOOD! I'm a dummy fo sho! Alright, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Porcelain**

* * *

Alice was all smiles and bright optimism.

The way she walked, light and airy with the grace of a lithe dancer. The way she talked, with that cute feminine lilt. The way she laughed, like the clear chime of bells on a windy summer day. That purity, the childlike innocence of her character, the sugary sweetness that just was _Alice_. She just _was_.

He, however, was all uncontrolled emotion and rough, chiseled soldier.

Jasper had murdered his share of people, and even vampires, in his day. He had watched as the life leave his victim's eyes, heard the screams grow weaker as he drained the life out of them. The newborns, even he felt remorse for them, were disposed of without emotion. And, strangely, he felt even guiltier with the passing of time that he had done those callous things. He could barely control his diet on animal blood, wrestling with himself each day to stick to it, for Alice and for the family that he was a part of now.

All things considered, they were polar opposites.

Maybe that was one of the things that scared him the most.

That they were so totally opposite that one day she would get smart and leave him, or one day he would end up doing something that hurt her beyond repair. The latter terrified him more than anything he had ever faced.

He doesn't want to taint her with his misdeeds and terrible actions.

He thinks that somehow, though Alice is every bit as strong as he is in her own right, if she were to get too close then he would end up being the one who hurt her. And that scares him that he has the power to make Alice suffer, because she is every bit as in love with him as he is with her.

Maybe they are all just a bit messed up.

In a way, maybe Alice is masochistic, since obviously Jasper can hurt her, but she insists on being beside him, always.

In a way, maybe Jasper is selfish, because he never wants to let Alice away from his sight, even though it could always hurt her.

It's something based on _maybe_s and _what if_s, and it drives the Southern vampire crazy.

When he touches her cheek, caresses her body, hugs her tightly, he tries to not imagine the fact that he might be corrupting her where she stands. Tries not to picture that he is darkening her just by having her near him like this.

She always chirps his name with utmost love, laughs at his jokes - even ones that aren't the least bit funny, touches him gently, kisses him as if it's the highlight of her day ("Which," she insists, "it is."), and runs her hands through his hair at times with tenderness and at other times with unrelenting passion and need for the other person.

All the while, she is oblivious to the internal concern and guilt he feels for being so close to her, having his wrong-doings somehow integrated with his love for her.

He voices his concerns one bright day in the meadow - _And so like Alice_, he muses.

"I'm terrified to hurt you. But I can't leave you, Alice. I'm a terrible person and you are just...so..." He can't find appropriate words to describe her brightness, her vividness in his life. So he uses the one that tells everything, "..._perfect_." His eyes are bright with emotion and he continues, "You're perfect and I'm ruining you. I'm the imperfection...I..." He trails off, flustered.

She places a small fingertip against his cold lips and giggles, "Silly."

After, she just smiles and kisses him with as much passion as her tiny body can muster.

She parts from him, topaz eyes alive with adoration, and places a small hand on his scarred cheek.

"The only thing that can hurt me, Jazz, is if you were ever to leave my side."

And he smiles back and kisses her, knowing that leaving her is one thing that he could never, ever do.

Now, it isn't out of being selfish.

It's for Alice.

* * *

_**End.**_

_Well, I hope that I did them justice! I had fun writing this! I really like writing little shorts like this, but I am gonna write a chapter fic, don't you worry! Not sure what about, though. Alrighty, so I hope everyone enjoyed this little Jasper x Alice attempt by me. These two are just so irresistable together, but you hardly see fics just about the two of them. So that's what I decided to do! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! I know I enjoyed writing it, so...yeah. Thanks for taking the time to read! _

_R&Rs are very much appreciated!_

_Thanks!_


End file.
